Three Lost Souls
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: AU. Chromia, Ironhide and Ratchet, all thought to be dead. However, this is not the case. Mia, Ron and Soleil are not ordinary human children, they each have an extra soul. One of a Scout, one of a Weapon Specialists and one of a Medics. (My way of fixing the deaths of some of my fav. characters) Rated T
1. Sibling Adventures to the Docks

**Sibling Adventure to the Docks-**

Mia, Ron and Soleil were heading to home from school like they usually do when they saw the Cemetery Wind vehicles heading to their docks. Mia and Ron looked at each other and Soleil instantly knew what they were thinking.

"Oh no" Soleil shook her head and backed away, "we are NOT following them"

The older siblings looked at her with big, pleading eyes.

"Please!" the both begged.

"No! We could get in trouble!" the girl snapped, "and it is none of our business!"

"Come on Sole, it's a once in a life time experience!" Mia tried to coax.

"Yeah, but I'd like to live to at least my eighteenth birthday" Soleil retorted.

"They could be after a Transformer" Ron coaxed.

"The correct term is Cybertronian" Soleil rolled her pale blue eyes in annoyance.

"See, you know the correct term" Ron pointed out.

"And?"

"PLEASE!" both begged.

Soleil groaned before rolling her eyes, "fine, but if we die, I'm gonna kill you"

The two cheered and ran after the vehicles, Soleil grumbled and followed after her strange siblings.

* * *

They scaled a fence and hid behind bushes and tree trunks. The black vehicles stopped about five minutes ago and now the siblings waited. Suddenly, without warning, the soldiers shot missiles at a ship. The three jumped slightly and stared in horror as a medical vehicle drove from the sight. The organization followed, firing missiles, machine guns and the occasional EMP.

The vehicle got hit and spun out of control, transforming into a large yellow Cybertronian. The Cybertronian begged and begged but the idiots (ahem sorry) humans ignored him. Ron was about to go out but Mia held him back, the two had a heated argument. Soleil stared in horror as he got hit from behind and minutes later, another Cybertronian came and ripped his glowing heart out.

"Oh my God" the mouse grey haired girl whispered in alarm.

The two older siblings stopped arguing and watched in equal amounts of fright.

"We have to go" Ron whispered, he grabbed Mia's and Soleil's arms and dragged them away from the scene.

An hour or so later the three were home, all in shock from what they've seen.


	2. Mia

**Mia-**

_(5 Years Ago)_

I was in Egypt on a class trip when they came. The 'Transformers' the government try to keep secret (it's a good thing I'm an awesome hacker). I took videos of the events that happened and some pictures, after I got back home, I showed my siblings. Ron was extremely worried and Soleil was her usual uncaring self.

That night, I tried to sleep but felt feverish. I went to the bathroom and took my temperature: 38 Degrees Celsius. I brushed it off as a low-grade fever and went to bed after placing a damp towel on my forehead. The next morning, I could barely move and I hurt on my lower chest.

I called Ron and he called an ambulance. I was rushed to the hospital, Ron explaining that I was in Egypt for a week and they checked for any virus's and diseases I could have gotten, like Ebola or something. All came back negative.

They put me on bedrest at an iso room and I kept myself entertained via reviewing what I learned in school since kindergarten. They searched everything I brought with me but nothing had any strangeness.

Two days later, they found a healing burn on my lower chest. A week later, I felt a lot better (better than better) and was released a day later.

That's when the blank-spells started; One second I could be doing homework, the next I'm halfway across the street. Sometimes I would have flashes of memories that aren't my own. Once I awoke to a voice yelling.

I got scared and looked up the signs, nothing connected them all together. The closest was Schitzo-something. I asked Soleil and Ron how they would feel about if someone they knew had the mental illness; Ron stated that he would help them the best he could and Soleil stated she wouldn't treat them any different. I was glad about that.

After a year of this happening, I finally got answers, better answers. The voice said her name was Chromia and she was a Cybertronian. She died protecting a human called Sam Witwickey. She explained that her soul latched onto mine, and she only recently became aware of what was going on.

I agreed to help her in any way to get back to her family.


	3. Ron

**Ron- **

_(3 Years Ago) _

The attack on Chicago was terrible, we almost didn't make it out of there in one piece (in other words, we almost died). Fire and smoke were everywhere, the Decepticons turned people into skeletons and my f'ing head felt like tons of lead was stuck into it.

"Come on Ron!" Mia yelled over the screaming as she ran toward the border.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, grabbing Soleils hand and dragging her.

"I'm coming Ron-the-idiot" Soleil snapped.

We made it to the border and ran as fast as we could to a safe distance away.

That night, after the Autobots returned and kicked the Decepticons asses, my siblings and I returned home and fell asleep after showering and brushing our teeth.

A year and two months after the voices and the blank spells started, I finally found out about the dead Cybertronian who connected his soul to mine. He said his name was Ironhide and that an alley killed him a few days before the attack on Chicago. I was mad that someone would betray their own but quickly reigned in my emotions.

I promised to help him in any way I could; I also promised to help him find his family.

A week later, I found out Mia had a Cybertronian soul as well called Chromia and she found out about Ironhide.

We decided to keep this from Soleil so she doesn't freak out or think we're crazy (plus the Cybertronians asked us not to tell).


	4. Soleil

**Soleil-**

_-Now-_

I laid awake, unable to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the image of the dead Autobot Medic flashed through my mind.

I turned to my side and stared at the white wall. I tilted my eyes a bit and saw my reflection in the mirror, my normal mouse grey hair had yellow streaks in it and my eyes were now glowing bright blue.

I shrieked in shock and scurried away from the mirror, falling on the floor as I did so. I cautiously looked back at the mirror and relaxed slightly when I saw my normal pale blue eyes I relaxed.

The door opened and Ron and Mia entered.

"Soleil, are you okay? What happened?" Ron demanded as Mia knelt next to her.

"I'm fine, just startled myself" I reassured my siblings.

They relaxed and I stood up.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" I asked rhetorically before heading downstairs and to the kitchen, Ron and Mia following.

I made us hot chocolates, all of us silent.

"Sol', how are you following?"

I glanced at them in confusion, "fine, why?"

They looked at each other, sharing that look the kept on doing for a while now, it was getting irritating.

"You saw someone die" Mia finally answered, "we thought... well after mom and dad..."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I've seen many deaths, why would one more be any different?"

Oh, but it was. When I saw him die, it almost felt like my own heart was being ripped out.

I poured the heated water into three coffee cups before handing two of them to my siblings and drinking from mine. The heat singed my tongue but it was worth it, for the pain distracted me from my own thoughts.

Once I finished with my hot beverage, I brushed my teeth, said 'good night' to my siblings and went back into my room. I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

…

I opened my eyes what felt like two seconds later and looked around in confusion. I wasn't in my bed anymore; I was back at the docks.


	5. His Name is Ratchet

**His Name is Ratchet- **

One month. It had been one month since the three siblings watched the Autobot Medic get assassinated in cold blood.

Mia was working harder on the computer, barely taking time to refuel and rest. Ron was always at the Gym or Shooting Range. And Soleil was barely reacting to anything, it was like she just shut off.

It was a stormy Monday, Ron and Mia took the bus but Soleil walked, needing the quiet more than ever. She didn't follow the path that led to the school, instead, she headed to the docks. She has been doing this since she first wound up there.

Her hands gripped the top of the fence and she pulled herself over it, she sat on the top for a bit before jumping down and walking through the mud to where the Organization killed him.

She looked up as she stood in the exact spot where he was killed, staring at the dark clouds as they pelted her with rain.

Her eyes glowed a soft sapphire blue.

…

"Ms. Anastasius, where is your sister?" the Aerobics teacher, Mr. Dannis, demanded.

Mia glanced behind her where Soleil always sat and was surprised not to see her. She decided to cover it up, knowing how unconnected from the world her little sister had been since watching Ratchet's death.

"She's at home sir, she wasn't feeling well"

He narrowed his eyes, not knowing if he should believe her before huffing and turning away.

"I want a doctor's note by tomorrow"

"Yessir"

…

"Hey Mia-"

"Soleil didn't show up to school today, I think she's more affected by Ratchet's death than she let on"

"Think she went back to the docks?"

"It's a good place to start looking"

Ron nodded and the two headed out, ignoring that there was one more class before the end of school.

…

Soleil blinked before looking around and giving an irritated groan.

"Oh, Not Again!" she glared up at the sky, "and I'm soaked, thanks Earth"

A male sounding chuckle filled her head and she jumped, looking around rapidly.

"Who's there? Come Out!" Soleil demanded, dropping into a defense position.

{Sorry, but I cannot}

Soleil jumped again, that voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?!"

No one responded and Soleil slowly crept around, looking at every hiding spot, but not finding anyone.

"Come out, or I'll call the cops!"

{I told you, I cannot}

Soleil glared, took out her phone and typed in the number, her pointer finger hovered over the 'Call' button.

"One last chance"

{… Go to the water}

"What?"

{Go to the water and look in, you'll see why I can't come out than}

She blinked and cautiously headed to the edge of the dock; her dominant hand was balled into a fist. She looked in.

Her face stared back but with major differences: her hair had yellow streaks in it, her eyes glowed blue and her skin was slightly paler.

"Why do I look like this?" her voice shook.

{From what I gathered; it is because our souls combined. After I... offlined, my soul attached itself to yours, why it did so, I have no idea}

"Who are you?"

{...}

"Please, tell me"

It sounded as if he sighed.

{My designation is Ratchet, I was the Autobot Medic}


End file.
